Chaîne YouTube 100 FanFictions Stream
by Fay-L
Summary: Nouvelle chaîne YouTube et Twitch dédié aux FanFictions et aux autres arts de ce type! une chaîne YouTube pour présenter l'univers aux non-inités, une chaîne de stream pour rire, partager, débattre, discuter et s'amuser. Récapitulatif des streams et des vidéos à venir dans les prochains mois ajouter. Laissez-moi vos impressions ! *yeux de chat Potté*
1. Chapter 1

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer de la venu d'un nouveau concept: un format vidéo 100% dédié à l'univers de la FanFictions ! (mais pas que je pense notamment aux fictions, et au fanarts)

Tout les liens sont sur mon profil.

Il s'agit d'une chaîne tournant autour de la littérature, et de l'art; plus particulièrement de la FanFictions et des Fictions. Mais il m'arrivera aussi de jouer à des jeux. Je partagerai donc celles qui m'ont marquée, touchée, plu ou au contraire, qui m'ont horripilé, déçu ... A travers différentes rubriques qui sont expliquées ci-après.

_**Les différentes rubriques:**_

Le premier format est un format écrit plus traditionnel. Au moment ou j'écris ces mots, il est principalement composé de recommandations de FanFictions et de Fictions. Plus tard, il y aura sensiblement le même contenu que ce qu'il y aura avec ce format vidéo

Le format vidéo est constitué de deux types de contenus l'un plus sage, et organisé, sur la plate-forme YouTube ; et l'autre se passant sur Twitch plus dynamique, interactif et déluré. (comme nous ?)

Je commencerais tout d'abord par le format Twitch, puisque l'univers de la FanFiction est basé sur le partage. (et puis c'est beaucoup plus fun)

Pour les rubriques elles seront diverses et variées et peuvent encore évoluer. Les principales sont des favoris (top, tags) des découvertes (de fandoms, genres et autres) , des semaines spéciales (Harry Potter par exemple). Mais aussi des critiques, et recommandations, et finalement des chroniques sur les sites, forums.

**Pour proposer un maximum d'opinions différents, et de représenter le plus de style, de genre et de fandom, je vous propose de partager VOS coups de coeur ! Donnez VOTRE avis. **

_**Faire partie de l'équipe: **_

Vous pourrez alors faire partie d'une future émission sur cette chaîne Twitch, et la votre (si vous voulez également partager vos écrans) à travers un TeamSpeak, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez pas à montrer votre jolie bouille considérez ça comme une émission de radio, avec la possibilité de partager vos écrans d'ordinateurs (si nous sommes assez nombreuses) (y'a des garçons? :P)

Vous aurez une rubrique rien qu'à vous pour y exprimer, avec bien entendu une liberté de contenu totale. Sans aucune contraire autres que les loirs françaises. (ils en faut un peu quand même). Vous pouvez vous spécialiser sur une catégorie, un fandom, un genre de fiction, un type de format, ou encore si vous désirez parler d'auteure, faire des interwiews, de sites ou de forum liés au sujet. J'attend avec impatience vos suggestions.

Les pré-requis pour faire partie de cette équipe:

- Avoir un microphone (pour que l'on vous entende clairement lorsque vous parlerez)

-Etre disponible (le mercredi et/ ou le samedi après-midi, ( être présent au minimum une fois par mois) pour que l'émission puisse se faire tous en même temps, même si vous pouvez faire des live en plus dès que vous en avez envie)

-Avoir un compte Skype pour parler sur le groupe, et discuter de nos programmations, être sur la même longueur d'onde lors des émissions (tenir en live ne se fait pas sans un minimum de préparation et d'organisation)

-Etre à l'aise à l'oral, motivé, et savoir vers quoi vous voulez allez (format, genre ... )

- Et enfin m'envoyez un mail ( le lien est sur mon profil) dans lequel vous vous présenter c'est-à- dire:

prénom, pseudo, âge, ville, hobbies,préférences en terme de fanfiction, et de lectures en général, si vous écrivez, vos disponibilités, si vous avez déjà une idée de contenu. Tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit. Vous pouvez aussi le faire par MP !

J'espère n'avoir rien oublié, merci d'avance et à bientôt !

Si vous avez des suggestions/ questions n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je suis toute ouïe ! ou si vous êtes intéressés par le concept je vous dis à bientôt sur la chaîne Twitch ou par MP ! Et surtout partager l'idée si elle vous plaît ou au contraire si vous n'aimez pas du tout.

**Le premier live commencera dans deux semaines ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Un récapitulatif léger des vidéos et des stream que j'ai prévu de faire dans les mois à venir.

Vidéos prévues:

Introduction à la FanFiction (trois parties)

Les idées reçues sur les FanFictions

Fictions de rating K

Fictions de rating K+ et ainsi de suite

Speciale Harry Potter

Speciale dessin animé

Speciale Jeux Vidéos

Stream prévu :

Spécial Le seigneur des anneaux

Ces cross-over que j'aime !

Mes Death-fics préférées !

Special Personnage OC

Special Fem-Slash

Special Yaoi

Lumiere sur une FanFiction

Lumière sur une Fiction

Special Harry Potter puis spécial couples, genre...

Pairing Improbables

Choisir un fandom au hasard, mon avis

Ces 10 FanFictions qui m'ont marqué ?

Ces 10 fanFictions qui m'ont déplu ?

Tags : Ce Fandom peut connu que vous aimez ?

Mes fandoms préférés

Mes FanFictions préférées de la semaine.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
